The present invention relates to an applicator device for use with a cosmetic preparation. More particularly, the invention is directed to a mascara wand and to a receptacle therefor, and also serving as a mascara storage bottle.
Facial cosmetic arts and devices for practicing such arts are well known and long established in the literature and in the marketplace. One such art is the application of mascara for coloring and for intensifying the physical appearance of the eyelashes. Extensive research has been conducted in the cosmetic field not only toward improving the composition of mascara preparations but also to provide better devices by means of which the mascara may be effectively applied to the eyelashes. Brushes in various physical forms, wires, rods and spring-like bars have been used as mascara applicator means. Each device has one or more shortcomings and none has been found totally acceptable in use.
Most applicators are not adapted to and have failed to accommodate the physical distribution of the eyelashes along the lateral expanse of one's eyelids. Others have provided inadequate control as to the quantity of mascara to be presented for application to the lashes. Still others have, in use, objectionably gripped or snagged the eyelashes themselves. Some applicators have exhibited poor life qualities and have suffered premature physical deterioration in use. None is self-cleaning. It is, therefore, a principal aim of this invention to obviate some of the shortcomings of prior art mascara applicators and to provide an applicator wand of generally improved usefulness for the purpose intended.